The Replacements
by BGs4LIFE
Summary: This story has been in the works for a while... what happens when four girls find the heroes and villians? Rated M for language later on and for violence. Perhaps death... :D IM your flames. PLEASE! Read and review!


ANFTA: HIYA! It's me, Allie. I'm new here and a little bored so, bear with me… If I get annoying, tell me and if you want to flame, please send it to me personally. I'd rather not be insulted in public. And that DIDN'T come out right. I want the comments, but I want them for me only. ONLY! Is everyone okay with that? So… I hope that you are because I'm going to go ahead regardless. Okay?

I looked my friends in the eyes. Lucien Saxor's gray ones bore back into me, Jamie LeGame's blue ones were relaxed and Lucille Graces's brown ones were actually facing skywards instead of into mine. Loosh made the first comment:

"I love this drink. What did you say it was Al?" she looked at me, flipping her shoulder length hair over a shoulder and looking at me with a look of enjoyment.

"Dude, it's a mai tai without the mai." I joked, knowing that she actually wanted a mai tai and I drank my own drink, a vanilla bean frappachino. She was enjoying the same drink as I was.

"Allisen Boerne, a mai tai without a mai would make it a tai," Jamie interjected, laughingly. She was sipping her own drink, a strawberries and crème frappachino that she seemed to be absolutely in love with.

"It would be… that would be an interesting drink. How does it taste, Loosh?" Luci giggled and blew bubbles in her own drink. We were outside of a Starbucks and we'd gotten our usual orders from our usual waitress. It was our friend, Janaya Micheals, who ran the counter whenever we came in. She smiled as I looked over at her and shot her a wide smile.

"It's… vanilla-ey. I love it! And get ready for the bonus. There's whipped cream on top." She looked as if she'd been given the key to the city. I smiled and, turning, I hooked my arms over the top of the chair and looked out towards the skyline of the town. New York is so beautiful this time of year. Early autumn and the leaves are falling one by one and peacefully and it's so pleasant.

"Hey, Allie. Look. That brick is sticking out." I looked around as Jamie said that, spotted the brick and frowned. It would make me mad so I unfolded myself from the chair and went over. I puzzled over the brick and looked back at Loosh, Jamie and Luci. They all shrugged and I pushed the brick back into the building. I looked up and shrugged in turn. I picked up my cup, paid Jan and the four of us left. I couldn't stop thinking about the brick though… It struck me as strange that a brick could stick that far out in this part of town. It was the 'everything is done right here' part of town. So I put it to the back of my head and forgot about it. That was a mistake.

Later that day, the four of us were relaxing by the pool of my fathers huge house. I stretched out and crossed my legs at the ankles. "What the hell do you guys want to do?" I rolled over onto my stomach and looked at Loosh, Jamie and Luci.

"Meh, I don't really care… HEY!" Jamie laughed as Loosh splashed her with water.

"Haha. Maybe we can go walking." Loosh looked up, appearing optimistic. I smiled at that and looked at Luci.

"What about you Luci? What do you want to do?"

"I don't care. We can go for a drive and head down to the beach…" Luci shrugged. I cocked my head.

"Well, that sounds fun, driving and the beach? Lets go!" I stood up and headed off to the pool house to get dressed. Loosh went into her own room and so did Jamie and Luci. I came out wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Jamie came out next, wearing a pair of black jeans and a pink shirt and blue runners. Loosh wore black cargos and a white sweater covering a white t-shirt. Luci came out wearing a green skirt and a yellow t-shirt.

"Alright. Lets go." Jamie led the way to my new Volkswagen convertible. I smiled and put the top down. Jamie joined me in the front seat and Loosh and Luci scampered into the back.

"Sounds good. Hey, anyone hungry?" I looked back and saw Loosh and Luci nod. Looking at Jamie I saw her nod as well. I gunned the engine and we shot towards a Boston Pizza. I grinned as we pulled into a spot right in front of the doors. "Ladies first," I said teasingly, holding the door on my side open for Loosh and Luci. Jamie just shook her head and got out of the car. She slammed it shut and made her way around the car.

"Après vous?" she said, raising an eyebrow and holding the door open for the three of us to enter.

"Merci!"

"Gracias."

"DANKA!"

"Danka?" Loosh asked, looking at Luci.

"Yes. Danka means thank you as well… not sure what language but… It means thank you." She grinned and moved right to the front counter. "A table for four please. A booth if possible."

The waitress puckered her lips and looked at us. Now the four of us are not the kind of girls that you pucker your lips at. I mean, eww… but still. We're not those kinda girls. "A booth? Are you sure?" she asked us in a high-pitched voice. It kind of sounded like nails on a chalkboard or an annoying girl chewing her gum like a horse and all.

"Yes ma'am." I knew from experience that most people love it when you call them ma'am or sir… they lap it up… Poor suckers. They just don't know that it's their downfall…

"Alright then… follow me ladies." She turned and popped a bubble making me stick a finger in my mouth in disgust. Jamie tittered quietly while Luci and Loosh let out full laughs. The lady glanced back and smirked. "And what's so funny ladies?"

"Absolutely nothing," I replied, innocently. She looked at me strangely and I tried not to blink under her merciless stare. Jamie smiled and saved me.

"Is that the table you have for us? Thanks." Jamie smiled at the waitress and the waitress held herself taller and walked off after circulating the menus and telling us that our waiter would be Jeremiah. It was an awesome name. I loved it. So, when he came to our table, the four of us exchanged a glance and Jamie fanned herself with the menu. I tried not to laugh and I looked at Jeremiah. Jamie was right. He had shaggy brown hair that was all across his face. He looked directly at me with his warm auburn eyes and he asked, "Hey girls. How are you four on this sunny Saturday afternoon? And what can I get you ladies to drink?" I smiled for some reason and he grinned back, showing us his white teeth. I looked at Lucien and Luci and saw Luci almost completely oblivious and looking at her menu.

"Can I get a Diet Coke please?"

"Certainly." Jeremiah wrote the order down and looked expectantly at us.

"Uhm… just some 7-UP please," I said, making an effort to shun meeting his eyes and FAILING! DAMNIT! WHY DIDN'T LOOSH AND JAMIE HELP ME?!

"Some Root Beer please." Lucien said, grinning.

"Can I see some ID?" Jeremiah teased. Loosh bent down to get her wallet.

"There you are!" she cried, presenting him with a drivers license.

"Ah. You see? You're only 16. I can't get you that beer…" Jeremiah beamed and wrote down the order. He quickly turned his gaze to Jamie. "And for you Ma'am?"

"Diet Coke as well." Jamie grinned and laughed. "No ID for that?"

"Nope. I'll get those drinks to you ASAP." Jeremiah cocked his head and, shooting us a grin, he walked away, towards the kitchen.

"Oh my god." Jamie began, leaning in. Loosh, Luci and I followed suit and the four of us looked after Jeremiah.

"I know right?" I said, fanning myself with my hand.

"Oh god. He's just… ahh…" Loosh sighed and sank back in the booth.

"I know, right. He's just making me— Hi! Thanks for the drinks Jeremiah." Jamie looked meaningfully at us and she rolled her eyes. That was her way of saying,_ Alrighty, swallow your feelings and SPEAK UP people._ I swear; that girl knows exactly how to get the three of our asses moving at once.

"Yeah. Thanks Jerr. Can I call you that?" Loosh smiled as she commented. Jeremiahs face lit with embarrassment.

"Sure. Can I ask who the four of you are?" Jerr smiled at the four of us.

"I'm Allison Boerne," I said, reaching out my hand.

"Allie?" he asked, I nodded.

"I'm Lucien Saxor." Loosh held out her hand and smiled as he gripped it tightly, making direct eye contact.

"Loosh?" Loosh nodded.

"Jamie LeGame." Jamie grinned and, cocking her head, she held out her hand as well.

"Uhm… Can you be Jamie?" she giggled and nodded.

"Lucille Lipase." Luci laughed and placed her hand in his.

"That one's easy. Luci." He laughed.

"Avec un I or Y?" Luci asked, putting her French that was hastily taught to her by me and our friend Remee.

"Avec un I." Jerr smiled with poise.

"HAH! NOPE! It's an _I _not an E!" Luci cried. I laughed at the look on Lucis face and smiled at Jerr.

"No Luci, you say I like that in French…" and then Luci said:

"NU UN!"

"UN HUH!" I yelled back, grinning hugely.

"No way. Whatever…" she leaned back, defeated. I looked at Jerr and grinned.

"100. You passed. Congrats."

"I aced it you mean." He said, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Yeah." I tried to avoided his eyes but smiled. STILL FAILING!

"You did, you did, you did." Loosh confirmed, kicking my ankle from under the table. I jumped but not so that Jerr would notice it.

"Yes sir." Luci grinned and also kicked my ankle.

"Absolutely." Jamie beamed happily and guess what? She also kicked my ankle. Damn was I going to have some immense bruises at school on Monday… And I had forgotten. Jeremiah went to our school. I'd seen him around the place with his friends. And do you want to know the scary thing? His friends were all into MY friends. Yeah. Loosh had Aiden, Jamie had Stephan and Luci had Danny. His friends creeped me out. I don't know why. Maybe that fact that the three of his best friends were dating three of MY best friends… but they really did…I mean, they were the nicest guys and all with Aiden having shaggy brown hair that wasn't as cool as Jerrs but he had green eyes that were like pools of alge. And Stephan? I have gone to school with him since we were in grade 1. He has short blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Danny has black hair and vibrant blue eyes. Not a bad circle of guys and all, eh? So, pushing those thoughts to the back of my head and pushing my feelings down my throat—and almost choking on the sip of pop that I'd taken—I smiled and looked directly into Jerrs eyes.

Well, that was a mistake.

I got lost in the brown and I could feel myself almost start to babble. _What the hell girl? _I could hear my sub-conscious brain hiss at me. _Grab the bull by the horns. _And then my sense of right and wrong had a comment, _No Allison. He will notice you. Don't pressure him. _Well, my sub-conscious didn't like that.

_Who asked you baldie?_

_I am the good of Allison._

_And ya know what? I'm the BAD!_

_Allison, don't listen to this heaven school drop out._

_Mom never liked you. I was her favorite._

_NOT TRUE!_

_YES!_

_NO!_

And the fight continued inside of my head. I grinned at, or rather through, Jerr and ordered my meal. He just smiled, grateful for the distraction, and wrote it down. Jamie, Loosh and Luci ordered next, keeping watchful eyes upon me. What was I doing? I was still lost.

"Allie?" Loosh asked in my ear. Actually she screamed it. I mean OWW! She can YELL. And it hurt. So I yelled back at her:

"LOOSH!" I yelled back, scaring her enough that she began to topple out of the booth. Luckily for her, Jerr was right there and, grabbing her elbow, he get her back into the booth.

"Try to remain seated. That's why you can't have any beer yet young lady," he said, pretending to smack her in the arm. She laughed.

"Wee… I guess that you were right Jerr. I need to stay away from the alcohol…" and with that, Loosh sat back and looked at me. I grinned and decided that I would tell no one that I was the cause of Looshs loss of balance. She, however, didn't get the hint.

"ALLIE! That was all your fault!" she cried, laughing.

"No it wasn't… I SWEAR! Would I do that Jamie? Luci? JERR?" I asked, looking guiltless. He laughed cheerfully and smiled at me.

"No way Al." Jamie laughed. Luci nodded her agreement. Jerr continued grinning and nodded his own concord.

"You believe her and not me? Gee, thanks guys." Loosh faked a hair flip and she looked away. I grinned and poked her and giggled. It was all that was needed. She sighed and looked me in the eyes. "I forgive you."

"For what? I did nothing wrong." I widened my eyes in innocence. "I did nothing." My phone vibrated in my pocket and I jumped. I hastily looked down and opened the text from our friend Michelle… or so I thought. "In fact, I am not even here right now. I'm in desperate need to get to the bathroom." With that, I raced out, shoving Jeremiah back and darting into the bathroom. I ran to the farthest stall back and sat on the seat, after cleansing it. "Oh God. No Michelle… no, no, no…" I repeated to my self, holding my arms across my chest. I felt lunch force its way up and I proceeded. My throat stung and my eyes were teary.

"Allie? Are you alright?" I heard the door open and the girls walked in. "Where are you? What happened?" I sniffed and opened the door. "OH GOD! What happened?" Jamie asked, running to hug me.

"Nothing. Except… yeah. There's something." I sighed and looked at them. "There's no easy way to say this…" Jamie glared.

"Just spit it out." I nodded and looked away, playing with the sink faucets. Loosh slapped my hand and glared, mentally telling me to get on with my confession.

Guys," I looked at the three of them. "Michelle's dead."

ANFTA: HAHA! No one saw that one coming… no, not even me. My hands write ahead of my brain and it just snapped in, like a light bulb. And yeah, I've been really bored and all. This has been in the works since Jamie, Lucien, Luci and I went to see Spiderman 3… like the day it came out. This is going to be good! It's really random but still. What's not? I mean, everything that's great in life IS random. Like ice cream. Or random sayings or… RANDOM BAND JOKES! HAH! Loosh makes really good ones that we do have to explain sometimes but… not often. Jamie's the… insanely random one and she is deeply loved because of it. Luci is… Luci. That's all I'm gonna say so, you've got to wait till the next chapter! This is Allie, signing out! –attempts and fails- CRAP! LOOSH! JAMIE! LUCI! HELP! –frees self- NEVER MIND! –exits-


End file.
